


Playing the Roxy - The Conversations and "Revenge"

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Boys in bathing suits washing a car, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: Shirley & Carmine talk about what happened.   While they are talking the boys come by and Shirley hides.   The boys confess how sorry they are and how they wanted to make it up to Shirley.  Shirley hears this and arranges a plan/scheme for them to win her trust again.





	Playing the Roxy - The Conversations and "Revenge"

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Post-Roxy fic but much fluffier with absolutely NO smut. Shirley wants her revenge but choses to go about it in a much more mature way. :)

Words couldn't describe how foolish Carmine felt after he propositioned Shirley thinking she was Roxy. He figured he'd try to get something off of Roxy (not knowing what Lenny & Squiggy did) as he was a normal red-blooded American guy.

Shirley meanwhile exchanged looks with Laverne. "Well before I confront Lenny & Squiggy over what they did, I'm going to talk to Carmine."

Laverne looked at her with a smirk. "Be gentle with him Shirl, I think he really felt bad when he realized he was coming on way too hard ... to you not Roxy"

"He'll get what's coming to him." Shirley told her.

She went up to Carmine's apartment and knocked gently on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Shirley." she replied.

She heard the sound of unlocking of the door. He opened it and didn't look her in the face.

"Carmine - no before you start babbling I'm going to ask the questions." she began. "Why? First of all why would you take or at least try to take advantage of me in that state?"

"Well uh... I was tired of cold showers Shirl."

"Ok. But don't you realize you went too far?" she began. "I understand you wanting a little extra but to come down wearing nothin' but your robe and coming on hard thinking I was Roxy... even for you that was too much."

He looked down in shame. "I am sorry Shirl. I am deeply ashamed of myself for doing that. I-I- I don't want to lose our friendship. We've known each other a long time and to lose you as a friend, it would be devastating." he said and looked her in the eye. 

The boy was on the verge of tears and Shirley knew they were genuine. 

"Carmine, you know my views on sex and going to far and well you knew that from the moment we started going out."

"Shirley we're 22 years old, don't you ever have a need?"

"Carmine I told you my feelings about that from day one" she repeated. "I am sorry if i tend to lead you on and then you have to take a cold shower. Yes that part is on me. I'm not like Laverne. " 

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Carmine asked.

"Lenny & Squiggy" Lenny said.

Shirley's eyes grew cold but she said nothing. "What do you want?" Carmine asked.

"We need to talk to ya. We did something mean to Shirley and we need advice on how to win her trust back." Lenny replied.

Shirley mouthed the words _tell them to come back later_

"Um come back later guys" he said.

"But we need to talk to ya now! Laverne won't tell us where Shirley is. We just wanna make sure she's ok." This from Squiggy.

Shirley's mouth gaped open. _Squiggy_ actually feeling guilty? That certainly was a switch.

Shirley told Carmine in a stage whisper she'd go to the bedroom and hide out while he talked to the boys. Carmine, not wanting to upset Shirley further nodded.

Carmine let the boys in.

"What did you do to Shirley?" he asked. 

"Took advantage of her Roxy state and got her to well do her stripper duties at our lodge" Lenny said and hung his head.

"That was a low blow boys - even for you!" he replied.

"We know. But we needed something to impress our lodge _Grand Bass_ replied Squiggy.

"You made her strip?" Carmine repeated.

The boys nodded and both looked as if they wished they were elseware with Carmine staring them down. "Remember how nervous she was at that Bachelor Party last year?"

"Yea"  
"You two couldn't get enough of her then in that outfit and I'm thinking what she as Roxy was wearing was the same or skimpier." said Carmine.

"Even I'm embarrassed about my behavior, and I don't admit that much." Squiggy said.

"We got kicked out of the lodge." Lenny said.

"You got kicked out?"

"Yea because after Roxy/Shirley left and Laverne, who had been on stage stopping her wouldn't take it off ... there was no entertainment." 

"So what did you do" Carmine tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Grand Bass told us that either we could be the entertainment or chose to leave." Lenny said.

"We chose to leave. We ain't takin' it off for a bunch of men" 

"YA we was hoping to get them to change their mind but unless Roxy finished her show then we are no longer members."

"So what do you want me to do." Carmine asked.

"Talk to Shirley and tell her we are s-sorry" Squiggy said and had difficulty saying that word.

"Why don't you tell her yourself." Carmine said.

The boys froze as Shirley came out of Carmine's bedroom.

"Don't say a word boys. I heard everything. And despite what you did, I'm choosing to forgive you. Coming here and humbling yourself like that certainly showed me that you are contrite and ashamed and sorry for what you did." Shirley said.

"Y-you heard everything?" Lenny said.

"Yes. I did." she replied. "I'll do one more thing for you. NO I will not dance for your lodge to save your skin, but I will arrange you to be members again by talking to a friend of mine. I know a girl who is an exotic dancer and will dance for your lodge. She won't go down to nothing but she'll give your bass buddies what they're looking for."

"You're lettin' us off easy." Lenny said. "what's the catch?"

Shirley crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You boys & Carmine will be at our beck and call..." she began. Lenny & Squiggy bit their palm and Carmine, knowing what she meant gave them a smack.

"You will cook for us and well drive us to work and take us to the LaFondue restaurant again." she said. 

"Why both you and Laverne?" Squiggy asked.

"Because she was on that damn stage wearing only her slip which was your fault. Had you not done what you did, she wouldn't have run down to the lodge to pull me off stage. Shirley said. To Lenny she added. "I saw it in your eyes from back stage when she was there in her slip Lenny you had that 'lust' in your eyes."

"Ahh Laverne in a slip" Lenny said and looked a little dazed. Carmine rolled his eyes and smacked him again.

"Agreed boys?" She said and looked from Lenny to Squiggy to Carmine. "You also will be taking turns washing my car."

"Washing your car? Now that sounds like fun" Lenny said. "Water fighttttt"

"Well the first time you do it you'll be wearing these bathing suits." she said and showed each of the boys the bathing suits.

"Right there on Knapp street for everyone to see?" Carmine said his face now flaming red.

"I can't wear that!" Squiggy protested.

"Whats the matter Squig? Are you ashamed of your body?" she asked.

"No, but it's just so public... that's going too far Shirl!" he said.

Shirley thought about it. She wanted to teach the boys a lesson but Squig had a point. It was just tooo public.

"OK. I'll figure something out regarding that - in a more private location. I just want you two to realize just how humiliating it was to be out there on that stage in front of you drooling fools."

She suddenly had a thought. "Ok. I'll gather a group of girls together and we'll take care of it. I'll get the Angora Debs to be the audience."

The boys groaned.

A week later Shirley had arranged it all and they had rented out a part of Fonzie's garage for their little game. Fonzie was a willing participant after Shirley told him what the boys did. Fonzie was about ready to hit the boys over what they did but Shirley talked him out of it and that this plan would straighten them up.

"OK girls, gather around." Shirley directed the girls to the chairs in the Garage.

There were about 7 Debs that participated in the audience . The girls' car sat in the middle of the garage, filthy. "OK boys we're ready for you."

Lenny, Squiggy and Carmine all came out wearing their skimpy bathing suits. It covered them, but gave the girls stuff to oogle. One thing that Shirley had asked of the girls was to keep the cat calls down to a minimum. Embarrass them but not over do it.

The three guys said nothing as they cleaned the car. The girls giggled and elbowed each other and made random comments but the boys continued to wash the car without saying a word. 

Shirley was clearly the winner in this scenario as the shame and embarrassment on all three guys was evident. After they had made the car sparkling clean the Debs left and they came out from the back. They were completely dressed.

"Have you learned your lesson boys?" Shirley said  
"Definitely" Lenny said. "being publicly embarrassed like that even if it was only 7 Debs was enough.  
"Ya even I feel stupid about what happened." Squiggy said. 

Shirley looked at them and nodded. "I'm glad you learned your lesson boys. Taking advantage of a friend like that isn't a kind thing to do."

"You did it back" Lenny said.  
Squiggy smacked him. "Lenny - we weren't in a fudge state like she was. She didn't know what she was doing because she was _Roxy_ " he said.

Shirley looked at him and smiled. "Andrew that is probably the smartest thing you've said in the last 48 hours!" she said and gave him a genuine hug without cringing.

He shrugged and tried to look tough. There was more to Andrew Squiggman than meets the eye.


End file.
